Fj Chapter 10
Interlude Fj 9 <<<< >>>>> Fj 11 Gal Net Entry: Kermac Approximately 1 million standard years ago, a human sentient species, the Ker developed faster than light travel. The Ker left their home system somewhere at the outer limits of the Coreward sector and moved their entire society to a Garden world across the Galaxy and 20,000 Light-years closer to the galactic core. It is not known why the Ker moved their society. The Ker were split into five different groups, separated by racial differences in skin color and size. The groups were: the Ker, the Mar, the Mac, the Blue and the Golden. After almost 20,000 years of inter species war, three groups united and called themselves Kermac. The Blue gathered their people and left the Milky Way galaxy. No one knows if they made it across the great empty space between galaxies or whatever happened to them. The Golden began a nomadic existence and became a society of traders and merchants, operating Galactic Trade posts on free wandering moons and large asteroids that can be found all over the local group and in over 10 Galaxies. (The Golden discovered a network of artificial wormhole gates connecting Galaxies) All Ker have Psionic abilities. The Ker are the strongest and the Golden are the weakest in terms of Psionic Powers. The Ker are usually strong telepaths with the special ability to Hypno suggest, that is to force their will upon others. They do not have many telekinetic talents and no teleportation gifted Kermac was ever reported. The Kermac believe they are the oldest sentient civilization and the only species worth living. They use a special and unique Kermac Device called the Will Amplifier that allows a small group of 20-30 Kermac take and maintain control over an entire planet population. The Kermac feel they are entitled to be served and that they bestow great blessings on those allowed to serve. The Kermac extended their control and sphere of influence over a great area of space, and at about 20,000 years ago controlled 245 sentient space faring species. Then they met the Ult. It was before the religious event that turned the Ult peaceful and they were still very war like and aggressive at that time. The Amphibians of Ulta proved to be immune to the Kermac Psionic Attacks and the expansion of the Kermac was halted. During that time the Kermac also met the Saresii who were older with much stronger Psionic talents and a very sophisticated Psionic energy based technology. The Kermac hating the Saresii and their interference by nullifying the very power Kermac had over others. Declared all Saresii to be exterminated and war broke out. The Saresii freely shared their Psi shields with anyone wanting it including the Sarans and the Klack. The Kermac-Ult-Saresii war lasted over a thousand years with no real advancements on either side. The Saresii not interested in gaining ground and the Kermac unable to win. Then the Y’All arrived for the first time. The Kermac proposed to put aside all aggression and form a new alliance called the Galactic Council so all galactic civilizations could face the Y’All together. Even though the now combined forces had some success, it still seemed Doom was inevitable. The Wurgus lured a huge part of the Y’All fleet into their solar system and then ignited their own Sun into a Supernova explosion, destroying two thirds of the Y’All armada. The Y’All became even more aggressive and were out for revenge. The Narth revealed themselves and the Y’All seeing the single Narth ship turned around and fled, leaving the Galaxy. The Kermac used the Galactic Council as their tool to spread their Psionic Influence over other species and claimed leader ship over the Council. The Saresii were the first to abandon their seat in the Galactic Council, leaving only an observer behind. During the Xunx crisis, Sarans tried to help Earth. The Kermac and the Freons accused Saran of interference and when Earthers defeated the Xunx all on their own, the Kermac wanted Earth destroyed on Genocide charges. The First president of United Earth appeared before the Council and openly challenged the Freons and the Kermac. The Sarans and the Pan Sarans declared Earth a Sister civilization and to fight on Earths side. To everyone’s surprise the Ult declared the same and the United Stars of the Galaxy was founded the very same day (with the Saresii joining the next day). The Galactic Council was officially defunct but the Kermac declared their sphere of influence and that of all their species to be the Common Space of the Galactic Council, not that there was anything common about it, the Kermac ruled and rule over the remaining thrall species with an iron hand. Kermac grow to about 150 cm, have no body hair but use false beards to hide Psionic enhancers and other psi tech inside those beards. Selective breeding and genetic tailoring have erased all outer sexual differences between the genders and they all appear to be male. The Kermac use extensive skin bleaching and genetic alterations to turn their skins into a paper white shade. The so called wizards or leaders of the Kermac distinguish themselves of having the whitest skin. Kermac shun physical labor and extensively use slave and thrall species for every form of labor, fighting and research. The ”Grand Wizard of unimaginable power, immense wisdom, Bearer of all military citations ever issued, He of the Military Might and Kermac Galactic Dominance" no longer insisted that he was addressed by his full title. He would have liked to be just called by his name, Feif-Nachacht. Yet the ”Most superior Great Wizard of the most power, More Wisdom and Intellect than anyone!” had again addressed him with the full title, as he had done every time he addressed the military Wizard during this meeting. All nine Kermac Section leaders had assembled in the: Most-Important-place-of-them-all-blessed-by-the-presence-of-the-ones-above-all-Gods-hall. Feif-Nachacht threw his hands in the air, sitting on the ten meters elevated chair lit by a spotlight, like the other eight in the otherwise dark hall.” Yes you heard me right! I propose we drop all the titles and litanies. It takes us longer every time to even just greet ourselves. I know who you are and you know who I am! We all know we are above everything and more important than others! Let us accept that or we never come to any solutions that way!” The Culture and Arts Wizard whose section was the least powerful, but in his eyes the most important of course blew up his cheeks and pounded his spidery finger on the armrest.” I insist on being addressed with all my titles! Must I remind you that culture, music and the fine arts are the very definitions of civilization and fine speech, manners and the recognition of greatness are hallmarks of our way of life and must not be deteriorated?” “Fine then be silent and no one will address you!” The Military Wizard snapped back.” Let me recapitulate why I called this session of the Grand Wizards together. 1500 Dai Than Pirate Tribes with all their ships have done something unthinkable, they joined the Union!” His words did not have the effects he hoped they had. They looked at him as if he told them his menu choice and were not very interested.” Do you not understand? Do you still believe the lie we tell ourselves now for 500,000 year? We need to open our eyes and see reality! Otherwise there won’t be any Kermac left!” This time he got a reaction and the Central Grand Wizard raised his voice.” What traitorous words you dare to utter! He waved towards the Wizard of Internal Peace and said to him.” It appears our esteemed Warrior has a confused mind and needs to be replaced!” There was no one more feared than the ”Lord Wizard almighty of Peace who combined internal security, all police forces and intelligence power”. However he slowly shook his head.” I am sorry Most Superior Wizard, but replacing our military Wizard for the 56th time in only sixty cycles will not solve the problems we are facing. I say we let him speak and make decisions worthy of Kermac, as you know even the Most Superior Wizard could be replaced!” The one in the center could not suppress his anger. Did that Wizard just threaten him? “No Superior Wizard was ever replaced!” “Do we keep on squabbling about meaningless things or do we face the seriousness of our situation? The Military Wizard do most of our decisions and orders without consulting you and as this gathering shows, we should have done so again! I concur with my colleague. If we do not alter the way we come to decisions we will be a side note of Galactic history in very short time!” “Nonsense! We are the Kermac! We are superior to all and we have been before all others and shall be after all others! We command over 167 Civilizations they will fight to the death for us!” Vier Vorneun, the Intelligence Wizard sighed. “Do you even use that mind of yours for thinking? There had been 245 Thrall civilizations before there was a Union. We lost seventy-eight since then. Thirty one have joined the Union including the X101's who hate us more than anyone. Four thrall species have decided to become neutral after they got Saresii Psi Shields and do you know what happened to rest of 42 civilizations? I am talking about hundreds of planets, billions and billions of individuals!” He almost screamed at the Grand Wizard. “They are utterly destroyed, eradicated, exterminated and wiped out in the three wars we had with the Union so far. “You also know of course that we lost each war? That we skirted destruction and extermination because our hated Cousins the Blue interfered and brokered the armistice.” The Grand Wizard sounded less confident.” Then our Cousins will have to broker another deal. The Blue have technology as advanced as the Saresii so I have heard.” Nachacht slapped his hand onto his forehead.” It becomes clearer to me by the moment why we are doomed! “Grand Wizard who is not as smart as he thinks he is and knows less than a Plato slave” You are right, the Blue our distant cousins we exiled and treated so badly have built themselves a fascinating new civilization in the Andromeda Galaxy. They came back to broker peace out of pity for us! Do you know why the Union listened to them and accepted the Armistice? They could have kept going and we would not have this discussion today!” The Grand Wizard decided to put away with both of these upstarts but he shook his head.” The Blue and the Golden are not of the Kermac. Their skin shows that clearly! Their Psionic Powers are those of children. We dealt with them fairly and let them go! We could have exterminated them instead! But tell me then, why did they?” Nachacht stood up spreading his arms and yelling. “Because they are Union members! You do know they reached the Andromeda Galaxy with their marvelous bridge!” Sechs Biszwei the Culture and Arts Wizard who had sulked till now, had to force himself not to use the title litany and said.” What is so marvelous about a string of space stations? Anyone can build space stations! The Seven chipped rocks our most celebrated artist Eins Zweidrei created yesterday, now that is marvelous!” Vorneun gestured.” Creating a string of 400 gigantic space stations across two million light years to another galaxy, connecting them with space trains, communication and doing that in less than 100 years is nothing less than amazing. The logistics alone would overwhelm even the Hythagh our most industrious Thralls. I personally would love to see it.” The Superior Wizard tended to agree with the Cultural Wizard. Both the Military and the Intelligence Wizard seemed way too fascinated with this insignificant upstart civilization. He decided to express his opinion.” The Union is not Kermac and therefore everything they have done or will do is inferior and unimportant! I think we should return now addressing ourselves properly and then I want to hear from you how we going to wipe the Union out of existence” Vorneun clenched his fists and hissed. “Open your eyes listen to what we are saying and help us to come up with a plan. If you keep ignoring the problems we are facing, I will personally kill you right here and now! Don’t test me!” The Superior Wizard snapped his mouth shut and leaned back. “This is not the end of this; do go on Mighty Wizard of the military! Nachacht was grateful he could talk but the way Vorneun insulted the Grand Wizard, was more than alarming and he would need to take steps to clip that man’s wings soon. Aloud he said.” 1500 Dai Families joined the Union. The rest of the Dai Clans did not like that and tried to stop that from happening. We sent every Nogoll Ship we had in the area to the border to observe. Those cursed Nogoll joined the Dai, crossed into Union space and flew right into a well-planned trap of the Union. The Dai were a serious threat a few weeks ago and today the ones remaining are a shadow of their former strength. It was a planned massacre by that Demon Stahl. Almost 3000 Dai Tribes were utterly destroyed, not to mention that only 80 of the 2000 Nogoll ships returned. It will take the Nogoll years to rebuild the losses in material and trained crews and we are forced to crawl on our bellies! We are forced to apologize to that arrogant monkey and we need to send a diplomatic delegation to make amends.” The High Wizard of Communications said.” But why? Why are we apologizing?” “Because it was the Nogoll who broke the treaty of Free space and Stahl had a huge fleet at his hand and was eager to to keep going! There would have been a good chance him being in Orbit around our world right now! Our tactical and strategic analysts have feed our Computronics with all available data about their and our capabilities and in 98 of 100 Computronic simulations , the Union wins. Only if we assume the Shiss and the Nul fighting on our Side and the Klack deciding to declare war on the Attikan Commonwealth, we win! None of it is even remotely going to happen.” The Communication Wizard made a surprised gesture.” The Attikan are too far away and they are not involved with Galaxy policies! We should send Psi Command enhancement drones there and see if we cannot gain them as Battle Thralls!” The Military Wizard laughed cold “And you are the Communication Wizard! What have you done in the last three cycles? Polish your head, selecting new robes? Thinking of new fancy and worthless titles for yourself?” The Intelligence Wizard did not spare with critique either and added.” The Attikan are Union members with all 96 Commonwealth Species! Well protected with Saresii Psi Tech against our powers! Can you even begin to realize what it means to have Union ships with Attikan engines? And Attikans with Translocators?” The technology wizard tried to hide in his exposed chair with little success as Vorneun glared at him. “How come we do not have Instantaneous Communication? Why is it we cannot defend ourselves or replicate Translocator Cannons? Tell me why don’t we have Space trains?” The Tech Wizard waved his hand.” Because you have not been able to procure the Blue prints and schematics in all that time! Besides Space trains are old news. They got Trans Matter Tunnels now. They plan to have the first Trans Matter tunnels between Terra, Sares, Ulta and Saresii Prime ready within the next five cycles! “His Eyes glistened.” Now that’s technology I doubt even the Celtest had!” “And how come you have better information than the Intelligence network I run?” Dreih Nachzwei, the technology Wizard held up a Union PDD.” You mock us and yet your intelligence network is as inefficient as you claim we are. Why is it not possible for you to get me the specs of Terran Para dim shields? I am reading Union Tech Magazines and that’s how I know about the Trans Matter Tunnels.” Vorneun sighed.” Maybe this illustrates our problem better than anything! Our Technology Wizard using a Union PDD. We should not need to steal their technology! Are we not Kermac? Dreih did not back down.” Since we are speaking openly, let me be just as frank! We have not developed a new technology for 100,000 years! What we have is taken from other species using our Psionic abilities and we let other species develop and research. The cursed Terrans are only around for about 3000 of their years and yet they are reaching Tech Level Nine soon! Yes the Sarans have helped them to jump ahead, by giving them Tech three. Do you know how long it took us Kermac to go from three to four? 25,000 years! The Terrans reached Tech 8 in less than 4000!” The Grand Wizard in the middle finally was done sulking.” Then let war be upon them! The Nogoll have started it. Let us mobilize all our forces and end this! We are the Kermac!” Nachacht was about to jump and strangle the thin throat of the Grand Wizard.” Did you not hear what I said? Fighting them now would mean our end. Since we violated Free Space I am sure the Nul won’t be happy about that and neither the Shiss. The Nul alone would be a very hard opponent to fight. The Union on the other hand is powerful enough to face us all. You know of course that even the Narth are Union!” “The Narth are only union to be left alone! They have not participated in anything!” The Grand Wizard spat. Dreih activated his PDD and increased the field screen so they all could see. “This is a recording of a GalNet News Cast from six cycle parts ago.” A purple throat Shiss beneath the SII-News Logo seemingly floating before the Sphere of Assembly on Pluribus said.” For the first time since their application of membership, the Narth have sent a Representative to the Assembly and expressed that the Narth want to take a more active role and participate as Union Citizens! The Narth are widely regarded as the most ancient civilization in the Universe. Their Council and opinion will have great weight in the Assembly and analysts of all News channels and political scholars agree that this is a historical event of great importance.” Nachacht saw his most dreaded fears come true.” I know you will not hear this Grand Wizard, but compared to the Narth we are all children! They have existed before the Uni and the Pree. If the Narth add their knowledge and power to the Union, then we might as well release our thrall civilizations and join the Union.” “The Grand Wizard slowly shook his head. “We are the Kermac and to regain our rightful position as the foremost species we will open the Caller again! The first time we used the Caller we formed the Galactic Council and the others accepted our superiority!” Nachacht shivered. “We swore we would not use the Caller again. It nearly destroyed us as well the first time. The second time the Union actually stopped them! What makes you believe they will not be stopped a third time? The Union is bigger and more advanced. Back then they had one ship with TL Cannons. Now they all do!” “Because the Caller can be used to call those who sent the Y’All!” “And who is that?” “No one knows! The Caller has never been used that way.” “If whatever comes is mightier than the Y’All. Then how can we make sure they won’t destroy us as well?” “I am the Grand Wizard with knowledge and wisdom you lack! I alone have access to the Center Shaft of Deep Keep and the crystal tablets of the Uni!” Nachacht and the others fell silent. Vorneun finally spoke. “The legends are true then?” “Yes they are! The Dark Ones had come to find it; the Uni, the Pree and the Celtest have paid the ultimate price of utter termination defending it, not even knowing what they are defending. The union is mighty and grand yes, but they are a mere shadow to these ancient powers and they have failed. The Dark Ones will return and wipe this Galaxy clean of all our enemies!” Vorneun was no longer as forceful and arrogant as he was before.” Do you know what you are doing? Do we know what the Dark Ones are? And what is it they seek? Will they not also vanquish us?” “No they will worship us for we will give them what they seek!” The Grand Wizards eyes sparkled with a light that almost looked like madness.” Vorneun was certain the Grand Wizard was playing with powers and knowledge that should never be used. He too knew about the legendary tablets and the warning the ancient Knights of Light and Order have spoken so long ago to the First Wizard: “The master was defeated with the price of a Universe and must never be woken again! The Rule must never be broken!” A tiny Thimthal fly still a common insect on Kermac Prime, sat not too far from the wizards on a dark wall, then flew across the dark chasm crawled onto the Grand Wizard and rode, hiding in a fold of the Old Kermac’s robe to the outside. Once under the open sky the little fly buzzed up into the sky. Now Thimthal flies weren’t very fast or could fly very high. Yet this little insect flew faster and faster and further into the sky! The snapping sound as it went Trans sonic was heard by no one. The Kermac could have found it but they never searched for bugs. With many times the speed of sound the Fly passed through the last layers of atmosphere, and microscopic ISAH pod, most likely the smallest in existence, started to glow blue and the fly went superluminal to reach its creator and deliver its weekly intelligence report. A Kermac operator noticed the tiny blip of Trans-dim energy for less than a second on his scanner, but dismissed it as a system glitch and reset it. The Attack came totally unexpected! The American Dream Scanner operator was good but he was watching the Gal News report about the space battle like everyone else on the bridge and so he missed the fast approaching contact. I was still sitting in the Command chair while the main viewer showed high definition recordings of the space battle of Union Fleet against the Dai and the Nogoll. Titanic fists shock the yacht so violently that Calia Lethra, Alex and everyone else standing before the mains screen watching the news were thrown about. Smoke filled the bridge and a dozen warning sirens and signals blared. Lights flickered. The Automatic restraints had grabbed me and a force field bubble encased the command seat and me. To my shock I noticed a rupture in the hull. One of the bridge crew men was sucked out, before an emergency field sealed the crack. There were only two officers still moving as they too had remained in their seats and kept save behind force field bubbles, the rest was piled up near the now sealed crack, among them the Togar captain and Alex, none of them showed any signs of life. The main screen now showed a red space ship pursuing us. The Helm officer moaned with a whiney voice.” What are we going to do?” I said.” We need breathing space to sort it all out, get this tub going as fast as you can!” “Yes I will do that!” None of the controls of the seat responded and a Computronic voice said.” You are not registered or authorized! Alex stumbled to his feet, frozen blood across his face.” System recognize Alex Enroe. I give full command authority to Eric Olafson!” then he collapsed again! The controls lit up and a bank of screens lowered around me. “Command authority granted!” “Activate all available shields, reroute spare energy to aft shield generators!” “Acknowledged!” The Helm Officer turned.” We are gaining ground Sir, but we have only one ISAH pod left, it seems we are still faster than that Dai Battle Ship!” “Don’t turn around! Keep your eyes on the controls when you talk!” I looked down to find the right contact for ship wide.” This is Eric Olafson temporary in command of this vessel. All Departments report! Damage and status! Medical emergency on the bridge!” “Engineering here. We have still full power but only one ISAH pod, we lost the other three. Several Hull breeches, sealed with Nanite foam. Main power generators at 100 percent and not damaged. Primary shields gone. Secondary shields holding.” “Engineering shut down every nonessential system. Concentrate on repairing the shield generators.” “We do our best!” “Medical reporting. We have 67 casualties, 19 reported fatal.” “Triage and prioritize. Bridge crew first!” “We send medics and bots!” “Tactical, do we have tactical? Communications?” There was no response and then the Computronic replied.” Tactical and Communication stations are not replying!” “Computronic open all Communication channels on all available com equipment.” “Open!” “This is the American Spirit, Enroe Industries private Yacht. Eric Olafson speaking. We are under attack! Dai Than Battle ship in pursuit. We are damaged and there are heavy casualties! Need assistance urgent!” I then told the Helm Officer to transmit our coordinates and whereabouts!” “We are being hailed!” The Computronic reported “Put it on!” “Hello American Spirit! I am Ima Win-Do, patriarch of the once glorious Dai Than Ima Tribe. I have lost my honor and everyone in our Dai Mother! I will cause mayhem and destruction! I see you are but a boy; your officers are dead or gone! Surrender and I shall be merciful! Your hail for help will be heard, I have no doubt but all help will come too late for you! Surrender and I shall not launch fighters! I will kill you all quickly and painless. Deny me and I shall board and skin you alive!” I looked down again to identify the correct contacts for tactical. Then I responded.” This is Eric Olafson, temporarily in command of this Vessel. You are in Union space and have committed acts of piracy and murder!” While I talked my fingers activated weapons.” I will not let my crew down and I will fight you to the last breath. Bring it on Sun burn face and learn that Neo Vikings do not surrender, ever!” The tactical screen showed his vessel just barely within reach for Loki Torpedoes, the American Spirit had only two tubes. I saw big doors opening in the hull of the Dai Ship, displayed on the screen that showed a magnified view of our pursuer, no doubt Fighter bay doors! I cut the link and yelled.” Helm reverse thrust full reverse!” “What?” I overrode his station and did it myself and cursed.” If this is over I am going to kick you from here to Andromeda and back!” The battered and damaged luxury-yacht’s mass inertia compensators could not cope completely with the sudden reversal of thrust, and the Medics just coming on the bridge were thrown off their feet and I was pushed hard into the restrains. The Dai Battle ship in full pursuit rushed close in a few heartbeats and the distance between the two ships shrunk fast, I hammered my fist on the Torpedo release and both tubes launched, aiming at the open doors. At the same time I fired every available FTL and weapon. The Dai Crew was good and its Computronic reacted faster than its crew several of the Dai Cannons fired and the American Spirit shuddered hard, but I saw with satisfaction as one of the two torpedoes slipped right past the open doors I had aimed at! The other was intercepted by Point defense guns” I maintained backwards thrust. Two more shots peppered our bow and our shields collapsed completely. The Dai Battle ship was at least eight times the size of the American Spirit and a huge explosion ripped through its hull! Two round objects released from the doomed Battle ship. The Spherical objects followed us. They were some kind of armed life boats and while their weapons were small we had no shields and their fire caused damage. Again I reversed thrust and went past red line, hitting one of the spheres head on and fired with the remaining FTL cannon at the other sphere! The tactical screen and the remaining functioning sensors showed both spheres destroyed and no life signs aboard the remaining fragments of the battle ship. I took time to wipe the sweat of my brow and said.” All hands damage control!” Twenty minutes later we were hailed by a fleet of Enroe Combat units. Interlude: Captain Harris Captain Harris called his friend and superior who was in his quarters. “Admiral we received a distress call from the private Yacht of Alex Enroe. They are under attack of a Dai Battle ship!” “Launch long range fighters and send the Moscow and the Tel Aviv to assist. We are still tied up here!” Stahl leaned forward.” He is a rich man and his Yacht must be fast. It is likely armed and has a well-trained crew with experienced officers. Enroe Industries manufactures the Loki torpedoes, but I can’t imagine he has twenty or more of those aboard and that is pretty much what you need in torpedoes to defeat a Dai Battle ship.” “Details just coming in. The Yacht was based on an Ocelot class Super cruiser. Six FTL’s and two one shot Torpedo tubes. The Dai on the other hand is a full size Be-Tha-Ra class.” Stahl had a concerned expression on his face.” Send the Enroe Corporation our condolences and we will divert two battle ships and a Med Cruiser to secure the area and help finding the remains.” Captain Harris eyes widened.” The Yacht is heavily damaged but won the battle!” “An Ocelot with two torpedoes and six FTL’s defeated a Be-Tha-Ra? You can’t be serious! ” Harris responded.” Enroe Security Ships and the USS Petersburg who was the closest of ours are there and confirming it. A sixteen year old passenger took command after the bridge had a hull breach and killing and wounding most of the bridge crew and he destroyed the Dai Battle ship. I think this will peak your interest.” “It certainly does! I want all details of that fight, log entries and such. If Enroe trains their Cadets that well we might need to talk to them.” “Citizen Data identifies the young man as pre entry Candidate to the Academy, Eric Olafson of Nilfeheim.” Stahl’s eyebrows shot up.” The one who flew a Submarine against a space bus?” Now it was Harris turn to look perplexed.” Sir I am not sure what you are talking about.” “I send you the File, you be amazed old friend!” After the Enroe ships and a Union Battle ship had arrived. Everything happened fast. The wounded were evacuated. I had stepped down from the Command chair and felt myself ignored as robots and help crews rushed back and forth. I simply sat back down and waited for whatever would happen next. The heat of the battle was over. While it was happening I was neither afraid nor did I have any doubts, but now I wasn’t so sure anymore. Should I have tried to escape and not stay and fight? Was I responsible for the whole mess in the first time for sitting in the Togar woman’s chair? Then a tall man in Enroe Uniform looked around the now empty bridge and snarled.” Who are you? I don’t see you on the Manifest.” “I am Eric Olafson.” “What are you doing up here? Passengers are not allowed on the bridge. Are you hurt?” “No I am not hurt.” “Then get your ass of the bridge. I still like to know who you are. You are not mentioned in the manifest. Are you a Stowaway?” “No he is my personal guest and he saved our lives!” Axel Enroe stood in the door.” I was looking for you, Eric. The Union Captain and I just watched the Bridge recordings and we must talk in a little while!” I saw he had tears in his eyes. I learned that all of the bridge crew, except the tactical specialist who had been sucked out, had survived. In an empty cargo bay the crew and a delegation of the Union ship had assembled. The American Dream Crew had twenty two fatalities among them the Chief engineer and the man servant butler. Alex had cried open tears and he didn’t seem to be ashamed of them and addressed us standing behind the row of elongated Cargo boxes, now used as coffins.” I am deeply sorrowed about the losses in my crew, but Finlay Pearson was much more than a Butler and employee. He was a good friend! War has been avoided and while tensions are high, peace has been restored; this brief period of violence was not without suffering, injury and death. We stand before the remains of twenty two of our co-workers, employees, crew members and friends. The reason we stand here and do not share the same fate as them is thanks to a young and new friend of mine, Eric Olafson! Let us pledge in the memory of our friends to be more vigilant at all times and do our outmost to prevent such tragedies in the future.” Three of the Coffins were released into space; the rest so I learned would be delivered to their families. In a debriefing before the Union Officers, the Togar Captain and Alex in a conference room I was shown the bridge recording and every word I had spoken. After the recording was done one of the Union Officers asked.” How did you come to the decision to reverse thrust?” “The Dai threatened to release Fighters, he had to open bay doors for that and lower shields to launch fighters. I could not allow that. Fighters would have meant our certain doom” “It was a brilliant tactical decision.” The other officer looked onto his PDD.” If you want we can take you straight to Arsenal!” I wanted to say yes, but Axel stood.” I make sure he will be there on time, but I think I owe the man for saving my life!” “You owe me nothing sir!” “Please give me a chance to at least finish that coffee we had started earlier today.” Interlude :Back on Sin 4 Faria could not believe the size of the Black Sirius. It somehow reminded her of a very elegant and very fast bird with half-moon shaped forward spread wings a long neck and slender body. It was shiny black with silver accents. Rex Schwartz had casually called it his home, away from home. The inside was very subdued luxury of the finest, black marble floors, wide sweeping stair cases, glass and chrome elevators and huge view ports. She followed him like in trance and more than a little afraid of the man. He was nothing but kind and gentle to her in the most attentive way but realizing who he was and the power he held was not easy to accept. Her intellect was quite capable of analyzing and understanding who and what he was. Even on Sin 4 she had heard many stories about Schwartz Industries and about the absolute ruthless way they did business. It was no secret that even the criminal cartels and organizations were afraid of SII. He led her into a warm and comfortable furnished living room with a large leather seating group around a glass table. Nothing here screamed high tech or uber-lux but she was certain the finest technology was still there, just well hidden. A beautiful tall blonde looking like a sister to the girl he had introduced as his daughter, wearing a tasteful, very feminine black pant suit. Rex kissed her and said.” Wetmouth this is my wife Linda. Linda meet Wetmouth.” Faria blushed under her mask. Even though it was not unheard off, but still usual that a man would introduce a Sojo Prostitute to his wife, but the woman greeted her friendly as if she was just a friend. Sojonit Sisters had an unequaled reputation, but they were still prostitutes and many called them whores and even less flattering names. Selling sex and sexual pleasures had an immoral and unethical aspect she was very well aware of. “Welcome Wetmouth, can I get you something to eat or drink?” Wetmouth shook her head, even though she still only had a cup of coffee and was very hungry. She asked. “Where are we actually going, Sir?” He turned and smiled at her.” To Sin 4 so we can talk to your Mother Superior and I can adopt you.” Faria looked around.” Sir, you are going to Sin 4 in this?” “Yes I was planning to, but if you don’t like it we can get something else.” “Mr. Schwartz, Sin 4 is in Free Space. I know your corporation maintains a business there, but every pirate in the sector will try to capture this ship and you, Sir.” “No worries Wetmouth, this ship is not without teeth and I am almost certain no pirate could keep up with us. The Black Sirius is quite fast.” Linda said,” This and the fact two very large Schwartz Security Ships are close behind us. You will be quite safe. If you want I show you to your rooms so you can freshen up and if you like you can join us for dinner. I am making good old fashioned Pork chops tonight. You eat meat yes?” The Sojoinit girl simply nodded and was glad she could bathe and a marvelous auto dresser restored her outfit. Faria was very surprised to find that the Schwartz Family did not use servants and that Linda cooked the meal herself using very little robotic help. On their way to Sin 4 he introduced her to a game called chess and she easily understood the concept and found the game that was not based on any luck or chance but on pure logic and mathematical understanding, very entertaining. After a while she analyzed his game and noticed he let her win. She did ask him to play for real and she began to test him with mathematical problems and she soon discovered that his intellect was at least equal to hers. To finally talk to someone who really understood her with a deep knowledge in a wide area of scientific areas was perhaps the greatest discovery of her life so far and a true joy. -- Only a little while ago she thought she would never see Sin 4 again and be lost on a cold impersonal space port and now she had returned to Sojo Island inside a massive heavily armored limousine. None of the crocks and enforcers came near the Black Sirius or the two Corporate Battle ships sitting to each side of it. No one interfered with the flight of the flyer to the island. Mother Superior was surprised to see her, but she recognized Rex right away.” Mr. Schwartz, what an honor! I will of course personally serve you if you like! ” Then she turned to Wetmouth. “Bringing such an esteemed customer is quite an accomplishment young Sojo, but I hoped you would be in school by now!” The temple was abuzz about the famous visitor and Mother superior took her guest and Wetmouth in one of the finest Love chambers the temple had. She closed the door and then to Wetmouth’s surprise hugged the big man in a very uncharacteristic fashion, more like a sister or a dear friend, not like a Sojonit! “I certainly have not expected you here. Still married to Linda?” “And happily so!” Mother superior said to Wetmouth. “This man is married to the same woman for 2500 years. There are empires that don’t last that long! ” The Highest Sojonit offered him a seat and he took it and then asked.” What brings you here? It has to do with my pupil?” “Yes I found her stranded at Checkpoint 96. She had a rough time on Alvor’s Cove and lost her means to travel and according to Port control bio scanners she is a year too young to apply for citizenship. Besides she would need to reveal her identity and all that.” The First Sojonit sounded angry and apologetic at the same time.” I was so certain you were old enough and why did the sisters at Alvor’s Cove not pick you up from the transport?” “No one was there! The temple on Alvor’s Cove was empty!” “Rex I could use one of your Security ships to get a group of Vengeance Angels to Alvor’s Cove and If possible two or three of these marvelous Extra Reach Gal Coms your Security teams use.” “You are as informed as always old friend! I let the Captain of the ISS Stuyvesant know that he is to accept your orders. I am sure he has whatever you need aboard. ” “The ER-Gal Coms will help a lot and the Sojonit Order and I owe you a big favor. Now I know you have a soft spot under that ice block of your heart, but flying with the Black Sirius all the way to Sin 4 to bring me a lost Sojo back? I suspect there is more to this!” “I would like to adopt her. I can then make her a citizen, her identity remains secret under the VIP protection act and I can send her to Oxford, Stanford or Heidelberg, but she must for a brief moment drop her mask and wig and I would not ask this of her without your approval!” Mother superior actually sniffed.” Oh how beautiful! Wetmouth I give you my permission! I can assure you, you could not have found a better solution. I am not sure if you noticed but Rex has a mind at least equal to yours and he has the means of open all the doors and the finest education for you and be a great father and mentor. That you never have to worry about anything material comes as a bonus.” She padded his knee. “A Skath girl form the worst slums in the Universe will rise to become a princess on the court of the Union’s secret emperor! That is poetic justice old friend! And after all those millennia you are still a sucker for girl tears!” Rex shrugged.” I know the difference between crocodile tears and real ones. I fathered twenty eight daughters and adopted eleven. I consider myself an expert on girl tears!” Then looked at Wetmouth with a smile.” You see you won’t be the first daughter I raised; actually with you it will be an even 40. “Then he smirked.” She is right you know. I still can’t ignore a girl crying.” Faria said shyly.” Am I no longer a Sojonit?” “You will always be a Sojonit, but you will wear the Veil of abstinence for a long time. If you feel you reached the point where you want to drop the veil you can return here and I will take you to the Rainbow Palace on our secret world and make you a higher sister!” Rex said.” Now that is a place I would like to see.” “No man can ever go there, but I will show you some visuals one of these days!” Rex wore a taste full little device on his left wrist and it hummed. She shook her head.” Only you could have a GalNet device that receives messages in a room supposedly shielded from any bug and Comm activity.” He tried to look innocent,” I am sure the Stuyvesant has a good Counter Intel Tech who can help you with that, but I need to take this call. They would not have disturbed me if it wasn’t urgent.” That the mightiest CEO trusted the masked woman was evident as he opened his call before her. “Sir I am sorry for the interruption, but Situation Red Flood is occurring right now. Nogoll forces joined. Federation on Highest Threat Alarm. Our analysts calculated a 67% chance the incident will escalated to full scale conflict.” “Tell Yvonne to open Contingent Plan Iota Phi and prepare for Alpha Order seven. I need the Robert E. Lee to take the Omega Answer for possible deployment, Rex out.” His smile had vanished.” A large group of Dai have joined the Union. An even larger group is trying to prevent that and all happens in the Prometheus Nebula group, with Admiral Stahl and several Battle groups in the mix! The Nogoll have violated Neutral space and there is a good chance for Inter Galactic War.” Mother Superior was disturbed by this.” This could change the status of Sin 4 and cause panic on this planet.” “The Stuyvesant is yours to command. If you need to evacuate she got room for all and enough storage to take the temple along. You know I won’t let a friend behind.” “I know Rex and I am hoping our mutual friend Richard keeps a cool head. I have a feeling he might already be halfway to Kermac Prime!” “He will do the right thing. He always does!” Rex assured her. -- Category:Fragments